


For the love of color.

by Seahorse78



Category: Gay - Fandom, Phan
Genre: #cute, #fluff, #gay, #phan, Adorable, Fluffy, Love, M/M, SMUFFY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seahorse78/pseuds/Seahorse78
Summary: In his last relationship dan was beat and raped, when he finally got out of that death trap he cou,d become his true pastel self. After a year, a tall punk man buy the name of phill comes into his life. Will it be love or hate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first archive stories and I really want it to be good so ya. And there are a lot of heart crunching Twist and turns in this, so you have been warned.

Flash back

"Lets go fatty." Dan stands up and starts walking to the door with a tear dripping down his face.   
" ok ok Alex I'm coming."  
"God, dan stop feeling so sorry for yourself. Now you need to be punished, come here and pull your pants down."  
" no,no please, not again, I don't want to not now."  
"To bad!" Alex yelled. The last thing dan remembered was Alex pulling his pats down and smiling.

End flash back

Dan snapped back to reality and wiped a tear from his face.  
"Dan you have a costumer."  
"Of corse I do." Dan mumbled. A tall thin man with raven hair and blue eyes walked up to the counter.  
"Hi, can I get a black coffee and pistachio muffin."  
"Of course you can! That will be 7:50." The man hands him a ten, takes his change and leaves.  
"He was cute." Dan's friend PJ said.  
" oh shut up, and lock up." Dan said throwing PJ the keys.  
" ok but if you meet this mystery man again, it will be fate."


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter

Flashback-Phil 

 

"Listen, babe it's not working out. I'm sorry."  
"Fine, but why."  
"I'm not sexually attracted to you any more."  
"WHAT! I am the HOTTEST girl you have ever met."  
"IM GAY! Is that what you wanted to here."

End flash back

 

Phil was greeted by his friend when he walked out the door.  
"So did you do it." Phils friend asked.  
"I couldn't."  
"WHY!" Phil was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. He looked over and there was dan basically running out of the building.   
"Hey wait stop."  
"Ya what do you need."  
"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out some time."  
"I'm sorry I just got out of a really bad relationship and I need some time."  
"I under stand but can I get your name at least?"  
"Dan, you?"  
"Phil."  
"Nice to meat you Phil."


	3. the club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dan regrets saying no to phil and turns back o look for him, he fails to find him and thinks he might wanna go have some fun so he goes to a gay strip club and is appalled at what he finds.

dans p.o.v

 

"pj i need to be late today call me back when you get this." i really should not said no to that. FUCK. thats it i'm going to look for him. 

time skip

all day dan have been having inner battles with him self. he just decided to give up and go have some fun, it just so happened that there was a gay strip club less than a block away from were he was. when he walked into the club some random guy walked up to him and said.  
"hey you new here right?"  
"yes."  
"here i will take you to the front, our star performer is dancing today. we call him the dark prince."  
"sure." dan was stunned, the only strip clubs he ever went to were strait ones. they were not as nice. a loud voice appeared over the inter com and said, here he comes the one that will make you cum. a tall raven haired boy walked on stage, having nothing on his body except a thong and mask. he looked extremely familiar to dan. a couple minutes later dan had a rock hard dick. the "dark prince" finally took of his mask and it hit dan. it was phil. it was phil. it was phil. WHAT THE FUCK. dan screamed. phil stopped swirving his hips and looked down at dan. then he looked at dans crotch and grinned. he hoped of the stage grabbed dan by the hand and walked him to a private room and said, "now you dont have a choice, we are going to have some fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey im really sorry for the short chapter, hope you like it. :)


End file.
